


Nice to meet you! Oh my god are you okay?

by SGSKHKT



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24509545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SGSKHKT/pseuds/SGSKHKT
Summary: Fuji reflects on how he met his best friend.
Relationships: Fuji Shuusuke & Kikumaru Eiji
Kudos: 9





	Nice to meet you! Oh my god are you okay?

The first time Fuji met his best friend it was in extremely embarrassing circumstances that he really would not like to recall.

He remembers crying over- something. What, exactly, he couldn't quite remember but he was pretty sure it had something to do with Yuuta. Regardless, he had been crying over it, retreating to the shade of a tree close to Seigaku and far away from his home to- hide, perhaps. Tears were a sign of vulnerability and he had to keep up his image of being a perfect genius if he couldn’t be the perfect brother. He had been perfectly content with crying on all his own when an energetic, slightly frantic, voice pulled him out of his shame spiral.

“Hey! Are you okay? Why are you crying? Do you need anything? Are you lost? Are you hurt? Did you lose something?”

He had blinked in shock at the barrage of questions he was suddenly subjected to, his tears stopping.

“Ah, no, I’m quite fine, thank you,” he had replied, forcing a smile.

The source of the voice, a young boy with flaming red hair and blue eyes dark as the night sky (or maybe they were indigo, he never really found out), frowned, tilting his head slightly which reminded Fuji of a kitten.

“But you’re crying, nya.”

So he _was_ like a kitten.

Fuji maintained his smile although he felt like crying again because god damn it why’d he have to go do something so dumb and embarrassing in front of some random stranger and make them worry-

“Don’t worry about it, I’m fine,” he insisted instead.

The redhead all but pouted, whining.

“Jeez! You’re my age, probably, why do you speak like a grown up? They’re all so stuffy,” the boy complained, wrinkling his nose in contempt at his last sentence.

Fuji didn’t respond.

There was truth in the boy’s words, but his parents preferred him speaking how he did.

“Anyways,”the boy continued, seemingly not put-off at all by Fuji’s lack of response, “Let’s forget about whatever sad stuff for a bit!” Fuji looked at him curiously.

“How so?”

The boy shrugged.

“I dunno, go do _somethin’_ I guess.”

Fuji stifled a laugh at the _extremely detailed_ plan the redhead had laid out.

The aforementioned redhead eyes lit up and a large smile grew on his face.

“Yay! You laughed!”

Fuji raised an eyebrow, surprised that the redhead's ridiculous plan was only in place to make him laugh but amused nonetheless.

“I’m Kikumaru Eiji by the way! But call me Eiji!” the boy grinned, holding up two fingers in a V.

Fuji smiled, genuinely this time.

“Fuji Shuusuke.”

At that, the redhead dragged him to the arcades, easily making him forget whatever had made him cry in the first place.

And if the redhead also dragged him into the tennis club on a whim one school day, who was he not to oblige?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work for Prince Of Tennis so hopefully I didn't get any characters wrong bc I only properly watched the 2019 chinese drama version.  
> I also wrote this in one sitting at 1 am bc I suddenly got the idea and had to write it down before I forgot so I apologise for any errors.  
> Comment and kudos if you wanna, ty in advance.


End file.
